Episode 3014 (5th January 1990)
Plot Bet worries that Alec is setting himself up for disappointment. Don has told Ivy he was in a public toilet when his cab was stolen. They're relieved when one of Don's taxi colleagues finds the cab abandoned. Alec goes to Handforth, where Sandra lives. While looking for her house, he nearly reverses his car into a young girl riding a pony and receives a stern telling-off. Wendy uses her council contacts to secure the council ads from the Gazette for the Recorder. Alec discovers that Sandra lives in a massive Cheshire house and introduces himself to Tim Arden as his wife's father. He meets his 12-year-old granddaughter Victoria, who is the girl from earlier. She warms to him instantly. Sandra is shocked when she arrives home and sees Alec although she doesn't recognise him at first. Alec is overcome with emotion at their reunion and shows her photos of a family holiday in Blackpool, which she remembers. He tells her that he stayed away as he thought he wasn't wanted and he's proud of her for doing so well. The police tell Don they're holding his cab as it has been involved in a hit-and-run. Don starts giving a description of the two lads who stole it before realising the police suspect him of hitting the cyclist as he took so long calling it in. Sandra is relieved when Alec leaves. Deirdre demands half the Recorder's profits as Ken remortgaged their house to buy it. Alec tells Bet that they are invited to Sandra's upcoming birthday party. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Victoria Arden - Helen Warburton *Tim Arden - John Flanagan *Sandra Arden - Kathy Jamieson *P.C. Henry - Ian Keith Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *''Weatherfield Recorder'' - Office *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Drawing room and hallway *Country lanes, Handforth Notes *First appearance of Victoria Arden although the character only made a few sporadic appearances initially and wasn't a regular until 19th July 1991. *In the scene (approximately ten minutes into the episode) where Alec is properly introduced to Victoria and talks about how he would have liked to have given Sandra an old-fashioned name, a boom mic can briefly be seen entering the shot above his head. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mrs Sandra Arden hasn't seen her father for 20 years. What will her reaction be when he turns up on her doorstep? And the Brennans, who are facing hard times, think their situation can't get worse - but it can! *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,460,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes